Why?
by FicChicknotjustanotherblonde
Summary: Jamie tries to commit suicide, but everything goes wrong (or right!) and he becomes a hero.


Chapter1- Why me?

  
  


"Hey! Jamie wait up." Hank said running to catch up with his friend, who was retreating from behind the worn football bleachers. 

  
  


Jamie turned to see Hank his pads and football jersey swinging from one shoulder as he ran toward him. He sighed and wondered if maybe there was a chance he could just walk away and pretend that he hadn't heard anything, but knew that there wasn't one. So he stopped and waited as Hank slowed his running and walked the enclosing two feet that separated them. 

  
  


"Hey Jamie, I thought I'd ask if you wanted to go with everyone to Val's house." 

  
  


"Why are you guys going over Val's house?" Jamie asked 

  
  


"Well because of our victory, of course!"Hank seemed surprised and Jamie just looked a little more confused. 

  
  


"Victory?" Jamie said slowly, as if it the answer would somehow hit him if he pronounced enough syllables.

  
  


Hank laughed in amazement. "You really don't know. Jamie, you were sitting behind those bleachers the whole game, you know the whole f-o-o-t-b-a-l-l game?"

  
  


"Oh yeah, that game." Jamie said unsurely. 

  
  


"Jamie are you tellin' me that you were sitting behind here for two hours and you didn't even notice that there was a game going on?"

  
  


"Sorry, I guess I just don't get into football Hank, so shoot me." Jamie said tone of voice rising.

  
  


"Whoa man, don't get so harsh it was just question."

  
  


" Yeah well I've got to get home see you tomorrow." and with that Jamie ran off towards the parking lot where his motorcycle waited, leaving hank behind bewildered and wondering." 

Jamie woke up to the sound of thunder in the sky he stared at the dark window by his bed before finally turning to check the time. His alarm clock blared 1:05 am the red digital numbers burning through the darkness held in his small room. He was alone. The house wasn't empty, for his dad slept in the room two doors down the hall. But he was still alone. He knew this, he knew this all to well. During the day he was okay, he had his friends and he had Caitie; but the night was torture. Night after night he would lay awake wondering if the morning would ever come. The darkness combed over his tired body leaving it cold and wanting it seemed as if the life was being slowly drained from his young frame. By the time the clock hit 6:00 he would find himself yet again wondering if he even wanted dawn to come. Maybe if he could just... suddenly there was a pounding at his door the wood shuddered with each powerfull blow.

  
  
  
  


"James, James Wait, get up. You had better get your but up now! If I don't hear this door unlock in five minutes..." But Jamie was gone slipped out the window into the early stormy morning and his fathers angry words were left mute. 

  
  


Jamie ran blindly in the field separating his house from the rest of Kingsport. The rain was pouring and after only five minutes Jamie's body, clad only in light t-shirt and pants, was drenched. He came to a halt in the middle of the field and looked down. For a moment he stared transfixed at his muddy sock covered feet, before lifting his head and yelling a sorrowful question into the night. "Why? Why me? Wh-y." Jamie's cries turned to sobs, tears mixed with rainwater and Jamie ran on-this time he knew where he was headed.

Chapter2 - struggle

The creek swelled eating the falling rain like a starving man. The water gushed against it's dirt barriers fighting it's imprisonment with tremendous effort. Jamie sat down at the edge of the flow of roaring mass. Thunder mixed with lightning as Jamie searched for the hunting knife, he had hurriedly taken from under his pillow before fleeing. He found it pulling it from his pocket he stared at the blade glinting in the early morning light. Jamie looked across to the other bank as he drew the knife down, across his left wrist. He flinched but continued a second time blood pooled unto the ground. As he began the third cut he was startled by screech of tires on the overpass, followed by the sickening sound of a car falling into the swirling current. Jamie stared shocked for a moment but as the car quickly began to sink he saw the image of little boy around the age of three panicking in the passenger window. Jamie didn't even stop to think after that, he dived into the creek and allowed himself to be carried along towards the Honda Accord, which was swiftly being swallowed up. He came to the drivers side first and saw that a woman, probably the mother of the little boy, had already freed herself and was trying frantically to pull her son from his car seat which held fast. Jamie carefully but quickly pushed the woman past yelling over the roar and ordering her to swim to the bank. After making sure she did as she was told Jamie turned his attention to the other passenger and assessed the situation. The water level was now up to the little boys chin and crying and sobbing he desperately tried to lift his head high enough to where he would not swallow the murky substance. Jamie dived under the flow again and began pulling at the seat buckle but to no avail. The metal clasp was stuck and level of water was now up to the little boys mouth. The hope of saving the little child was fading. It was then that Jamie realized he still had the hunting knife in his pocket. Surfacing he swiftly pulled out the sharp weapon and carefully cut the safety harnesses off the drowning little baby. Jamie then grabbed the child pulling him from the car. Once into open space Jamie lifted the tiny form as high as he could from and went to the enormous task of carrying the himself and his precious bundle ashore. Almost through to the other side Jamie suddenly lost his footing. He reached out his arm as he slipped, hoping for the hand that was not there--only to find that it was. A strong arm pulled Jamie and the kid up to safety. Jamie stared up at the rescuer and at first thought an angel had come to save them but as soon as the water cleared from his eyes he recognized the face of Alex. Alex wasted no time but pulled them out of the water and on to the soggy earth. The little child was crying as he was wrapped in a warm wool blanket by a fireman. He was crying, Jamie thought, a very good sign. Jamie was overcome with relief. He watched as Alex helped reunite mother and son. Suddenly the corners of Jamie eyes dimmed and he felt weak. He heard himself yell for help, but was if hearing with someone else's ears, he then fell hard to the ground blood pouring from his left wrist. 

"Hello, Roth residence." Caitie mumbled groggily into the phone, she glanced over at her clock which read 7:40 am . Why someone was calling her this early on a Saturday morning was beyond her, but who knew it could be Jamie. 

  
  


"Hi Caitie, um this is Alex I'm in charge of the squad..."

  
  


"Yeah we've meet, but why are you calling me? I'm not on probation am I?" Caitie said sarcastically.

  
  


"Listen I'm calling about Jamie."

  
  


Caitie's eyes grew large with fear as she quickly asked, "Oh no what happened? Is Jamie alright?"

  
  


" To tell the truth, no. But I need you to do something for me. Jamie told me his family doesn't own a phone. So I need you to go over his house, and if you could tell his family that Jamie is in the Kingsport hospital, I'd really appreciate it."

  
  


Caitie stared openmouthed at nothing in particular, as horrible scenarios through her mind. Jamie had been it by a car while driving his bike, Jamie had come down with a contagious disease, Jamie was dyi-." 

  
  


"Caitie, miss Roth are you there?"

  
  


Caitie jumped, and hurridley replied. "Yeah, yeah I'll make sure his family knows."

  
  


"Okay, thanks I've got go bye." 

  
  


Caitie didn't hear Alex's ending words for she had already pulled a jacket on and raced out the door. 

  
  
  
  



End file.
